Kiss on the Halloween Ball
Most already know the story of officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, and the tales of their friendship and romance. But what was it like during the day of their first kiss together, the day that the entire Zootopia got to know about their relationship? One calm October afternoon, the children of Zootopia Elementary School were visiting the ZPD department. Having a reputation as heroes and role models, Judy and Nick had agreed to host their visit to the building, and telling them about their job. Being an eager speaker, Officer Hopps was now finishing the visit with a speech encouraging the children there. "As you can see, we have worked very hard to keep up peace and justice in Zootopia, and we are more than proud to keep it going in the future too. If you work hard and do the right thing when needed, you might become worthy policemen in this city too!" Judy said as the children clapped. They eagerly went to her for some autographs, as Nick was standing by the side, feeling impressed at all that. "Officer Hopps, you´re such a wonderful cop! I wish I could be as brave, smart,strong and pretty as you when I grow up", a little girl skunk said as Judy gave her the autograph. "You will, if you believe in yourself, little one", she also handed her a Junior ZPD badge. Soon, Judy and Nick were on their way home, walking peacefully across the downtown streets. "You´re really good at kids, Carrots", Nick complimented. "You should try out too, I´m sure they´d love you even more. Maybe my younger siblings could meet you someday?" Judy suggested. "Maybe. But first we should get our relationship further. We´ve only had a couple of small dates before", Nick reminded. Judy had a puzzled look on her face. "What´s wrong?" Nick asked. "That reminded me.... maybe we should be more careful with our dates when we go out next time", she said. "What for? Interspecies romances are perfectly normal in Zootopia, and Bogo doesn´t care about relationships between his underlings. We won´t get into any trouble with this", Nick said. He was the more confident one regarding their relationship. "It´s not the trouble, it´s about the reputation. If the action hero of Zootopia is seen showing off her romantic side, they´ll think of me totally differently", Judy expressed her concern. "It´s not a problem at all. Besides, to make things exciting, we can always keep our dates as secret as possible. Trust me, I´m good at that", Nick smiled. Meanwhile, Nick´s mischievous counterpart Finnick was on town too, in his usual elephant disguise. He looked a little grumpy that day. "Another bad day at work, overworked and underpaid. Hustling ain´t what it used to be! I need some extra buck as soon as possible", he said to himself. Much like Nick during his hustler days, he was quick to jump on any occasion to earn himself a little extra. As he was thinking of finding quick work, Finnick quickly noticed something. On the street he was currently standing on was the office of Zootopia´s number one gossip newspaper, Busybody Beast, with a huge sign titled "Help always wanted" on it´s door. Even if one wasn´t a reporter, it always welcomed any photos or gossip from any celebrity in Zootopia. "Help always wanted? Hmm...." Finnick thought to himself, until he noticed Nick and Judy pass by and hid behind the corner. "So what date location would you suggest?" Nick asked Judy. "Well I just remembered that we got the invitations for tomorrow´s Halloween Ball at the town hall, hosted by Gazelle. We didn´t even have time to respond to it. So what do you think?" the rabbit remembered. "Why yes! That sounds great. But there´s a dress code, what will we dress up as?" Nick said. "Don´t you remember the time when we got disguised and infiltrated Mr Big´s casino? They were so good that even he didn´t recognize us when we stopped his loan shark operation", Judy kept on remembering. "And he still thinks it was somebody else instead of us. Thank God, otherwise he would´ve iced us instead of helping us take down that anti-predator syndicate", Nick laughed. "So do you agree?" Judy was ready. "Of course. I´ve always wanted a date on Halloween night with somebody like you", Nick winked. Finnick smiled devilishly on the distance. "The top cop of Zootopia having a fling on the ball with Nick himself? Boy, Busybody Beast is going to love this", he sneaked away. And so the night of the ball came. Several animals dressed in costumes of many sort had arrived to the town hall. Even without an invitation, Finnick had still managed to get there dressed up as a janitor and was patiently waiting for Nick and Judy to show up. As he noticed Nick was coming, he quickly hid behind a vase and kept his camera ready. A picture of him and Judy kissing was all that Finnick wanted for the magazine. Nick was dressed up stylishly as a 30s gangster, complete with a fake cigar and a convincing mustache. He was taking a swig of the pumpkin punch, as Judy followed suite. She was dressed up as a Vegas showgirl with feathers everywhere. "I forgot how gorgeous you looked in that, Carrots", Nick looked adoringly in Judy´s direction. "I was inspired by the time we first Mr Big when he mistook me for a performer", Judy giggled. "And he must be easily fooled to fall for those disguises, Hot Fuzz. You and Nick could take lessons from me in disguises", Finnick snarked to himself as he kept on spying. The host of the ball, Gazelle, was on the stage, dressed up as a Gothic witch. As with every visit she did in public, she always sung selected hits. As she started singing Copacabana, Judy and Nick went to the dance floor. "You´ve really got the moves, Nick. I´m kind of surprised that a charmer like you was still single when we first met", Judy said. "Well I had a couple of dates when I was a teenager, but that was when I hadn´t found that special someone. It seems that the long and ardent search might be over", Nick winked at Judy. "Oh, you´re the confident one, aren´t you?" Judy smiled as the dance kept going on. Nick was still the better on the floor, but she was catching up soon too. Finnick kept on waiting for them to kiss. It would take long, but he was very patient despite his short temper occasionally. After the dance, Nick led Judy to the balcony of the town all, further from the crowd. Finnick still followed close behind. "This is the third date we´ve had together. It just gets better and better with you all the time", Judy held a flower Nick had picked for her from the balcony. "Same. A loyal and helpful friend like you is something I never had during my past dates. Feels like you are what was missing in my life before. You brought light in my darkness, and warmth where was cold", Nick said. "Whatever that means, Don Juan. Just kiss her already", Finnick kept on waiting. "The more time I spend with you, the more I want you to be more than just a friend to me", Judy said as Nick playfully booped her nose. "So you want to take our relationship further?", Nick gazed deeply in her eyes. This sounded more like affectionate love than just simple friendship to him. "Certainly, if I have anything to say about it. Why wouldn´t I be in a relationship with possibly the most important person ever in my life? We are inseparable, through thick and thin", Judy pulled him from the tie playfully, batting her eyelashes romantically. "Nick is whipped by her again", Finnick giggled, putting his camera ready. "You speak the truth, Carrots. I love you", Nick moved forward, taking Judy in his arms. "So do I, Nick", Judy said as the two kissed. "Say cheese!" a familiar voice was heard and a flash interrupted the two. "Finnick? What the heck are you doing here?" Nick noticed him as the two broke the kiss. "Couldn´t resist the urge to see you two making out. Skeletons never stay in the closet, you know. Besides, Busybody Beast will pay a hefty sum for your first kiss!" Finnick laughed, leaving the balcony. Both Judy and Nick looked just as devastated as the latter did when Judy revealed his tax evasion during their first meeting. Soon, the next issue of Busybody Beast had the photo of Nick and Judy´s first kiss on it´s first cover. Even in Bunnyburrow, these magazines were read. "Hero cop fallen in love. Officer Hopps kissed her fellow officer at Halloween Ball. Goodness gracious, that´s Judy! And look at that outfit!" Bonnie and Stu were reading that too. "Well she was always one of a kind rabbit. Doesn´t want to farm carrot, wants to be a cop. Doesn´t want a rabbit boyfriend, wants a fox boyfriend. Settling down in the Hopps family seems to be a thing of the past", Stu stated. "Sure...but it´s her choice. If she has found that special someone, so be it. Our times of prejudice are over, aren´t they darling?" Bonnie asked and Stu nodded. "He´s so handsome! Can we meet Judy´s boyfriend someday?" one of their daughters asked. "Surely, when the time is right", Bonnie smiled. Judy and Nick themselves were blushing heavily the following day as they entered the ZPD. They could see the tabloids everywhere, and citizens of Zootopia whispered about them occasionally. "Now everybody knows. Damn that Finnick", Nick looked embarrassed. "Don´t feel so bad, Nick. There´s nothing wrong with us being ourselves. How we feel about each other is up to us", the ever-optimistic rabbit patted Nick on the shoulder. The gossip kept going among the officers as they went into the building. Clawhauser´s face went up to a big smile as they passed the dispatch. "Nick! Judy! How was the date?" he asked joyfully. "Fine, Clawhauser", Judy smiled. He wasn´t feeling embarrassed at all, unlike Nick. "Ah, those two are more than just best friends after all. Fangmayer owes me now 50 dollars", Clawhauser smiled as the two went back to Bogo´s office for their daily routine. The buffalo was there waiting for them, and started handing out tasks in his usual fashion. "Officers Hopps and Wilde, investigate the crime scene at Sahara Square. Remember to stay together, because we know how inseparable you are, don´t we?" Bogo smiled and the entire ZPD chuckled. Judy laughed too, and even Nick´s face brightened up too. Being in love was something they shouldn´t feel ashamed about, whether everybody knew about it or not. All that mattered is that they were together always when needed. Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics